Stuck On A Feeling
|artist= |mode=Solo |dg= |year = 2014 |perf = Thibaut Orsoni |mc = JDU 2017 1A: 1B: Black 2A: Lilac 2B: Light Blue |pc = |gc = |nowc = StuckOnAFeeling |nogm = 3 |lc = Yellow |mashup = Suit Up! ( ) |pictos= 140 (Classic) 107 (Mashup) |audio = |choreo = Jerky Jessy}} "Stuck On A Feeling" by is featured on , Just Dance Unlimited and . Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a man shown wearing a blue beret, a pair of black sunglasses, a black leather vest which covers a red tank-top, black leather pants, a pair of blue boots, a watch on his right wrist, and a black, short boxed beard. At times, his outfit turns fully black. Background The background is mainly red. Various shades of red appear in shapes. Clones of the dancer appear mainly black dancing with him. The background will also often turn blue with male silhouettes and rhombus shaped lines coming forth. As the man's outfit turns black, the background will turn mainly white, with the man's silhouettes being black. Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Moves 1 and 2: Point forward. Gold Move 3: Briefly shake out your arms. This is the final move of the routine. gold move 1 and 2.png|Gold Moves 1 and 2 SOAF GM1.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 2 in-game Gold move 3.png|Gold Move 3 SOAF GM2.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Mashup Stuck On A Feeling has a Mashup with the theme Suit Up! that can be unlocked for 1000 Mojo Coins (or 20 Mojo Coins for the Wii). It can only be obtained on eighth generation consoles and Wii. It features dancers wearing tuxedos or other types of formal wear. Dancers * Superstition * I Will Survive * Love Boat * Soul Searchin’ * Superstition * She’s Got Me Dancing * I Will Survive * Uptown Funk (C3) * I Will Survive * Superstition * Love Boat * She’s Got Me Dancing * I Will Survive * Uptown Funk ''(C3) * ''I Will Survive * Superstition * Soul Searchin’ * She’s Got Me Dancing * I Will Survive * Uptown Funk (C3) * I Will Survive Appearances in Mashups Stuck On A Feeling is featured in the following Mashups: * Cheap Thrills (Sunglasses) * Hips Don’t Lie (Caliente) Dance Quests Stuck On A Feeling is featured in the following Dance Quests maps: * Palm Tree Trivia * This is the second song by Prince Royce in the series, after Kiss Kiss. ** However, this is his first song to be on a main tracklist. * Snoop Dogg's rap is cut in the final version of the game. ** This is the seventh time that rap is cut, after E.T., Wild (Dizzee Rascal only), Blurred Lines, Dark Horse, 4x4 and Gibberish. It is followed by Don’t Wanna Know and ''The Greatest''. ** If his rap had been included, it would have been Snoop Dogg’s second appearance in the series, after California Gurls. ***However this would be his third song in the overall series after Drop It Like It's Hot. *Jason Evigan did vocals for the song but is not credited. **However, this is his second song in the series, after Fun and Cruisin’ For a Bruisin’. ** did vocals as well, but he's not credited. ***He is not credited in Want To Want Me either. * This is the third song to not include a Behind The Track interview; it was preceded by All About That Bass and Want To Want Me, and followed by No Control and tracks revealed afterwards. * The dancer looks similar to the coach of Blame. * The dancer's outfit is strikingly similar to that of P4 from Walk This Way. * The dancer's cap is recycled from It's You. * The song's Mashup theme name has the same theme name from It’s My Birthday. ** This time, only Love Boat and Superstition made a re-appearance from It’s My Birthday’s Mashup. ** Much like many other Mashups of this game and the following one, the background for this Mashup suffers from a glitch on Wii: sometimes, the hexagons get deformed. * Right before C3's appearance from Uptown Funk in the mashup, C2 can briefly be seen. * In Just Dance 2016, the coach is seen breathing at the end of the routine; however, he gets frozen in the Just Dance Now version. *There are two versions of the song: an English one which features Snoop Dogg and a Spanish one which features J Balvin. The English version is used despite Snoop Dogg's lines being erased. *In the lyrics, "But I'mma show you tonight" appears as "But '''imma' show you tonight''". Gallery StuckOnAFeeling.png|''Stuck On A Feeling'' Stuckonafeelingmu_cover_generic.png|''Stuck On A Feeling'' (Mashup) SOAF In-menu.gif|''Stuck On A Feeling'' on the menu Stuckonafeeling cover albumcoach.png|''Just Dance 2016'' album coach Stuckonafeeling_cover@2x.jpg| cover Just Dance® 20172017-4-6-13-41-41.jpg|''Stuck On A Feeling'' on the menu (2017) Just Dance® 20172017-4-6-13-41-47.jpg|''Just Dance Unlimited'' loading screen Just Dance® 20172017-4-6-13-41-52.jpg|''Just Dance Unlimited'' coach Selection screen StuckOnAFeelingAvatarExtraction.png|Avatar Golden_Stuck on a Feeling.png|Golden avatar Diamond_Stuck on a Feeling.png|Diamond avatar BG.png|Background stuckbg2.png|Background 2 Stuck_On_A_Feeling_-_Prince_Royce_Just_Dance_2016_Gamescom_Gameplay_preview.jpg BTS-Stuck On A Feeling.png|Behind the scenes soaf bts.png|Behind The Scenes 2 StuckOnAFeelingGameplay.jpg|Gameplay 1 20134397949_634eef1799_o.jpg|Gameplay 2 20294783486_d93ba87cae_o.jpg|Gameplay 3 20321021185 bfa1a98d8e o.png|Coach extraction stuck on a feeling pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms Placeholder pictos-sprite.png|Placeholder Pictogram SOAFIdea.png|Idea Creative Stuck On A Feeling Mashup Glitch.png|Mashup glitch (notice the hexagons in the background) Videos Official Audio Prince Royce - Stuck On a Feeling (Official Video) ft. Snoop Dogg Teasers Just Dance 2016 - Stuck On A Feeling by Prince Royce - Official US Gameplays Classic Just Dance 2016 - Stuck On A Feeling - 5 stars Just Dance Now - Stuck On A Feeling Just Dance 2017 - Stuck On A Feeling by Prince Royce Just Dance 2018 - Stuck On A Feeling Mashup Stuck On A Feeling (Mashup) - Just Dance 2016 Others Dance Lessons with Just Dance 2016- Stuck on a Feeling by Prince Royce References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Hip Hop Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Songs in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with Mashups Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Thibaut Orsoni Category:Clean versions Category:Shortened Songs Category:Jerky Jessy Category:Songs by Prince Royce